Kid Temper Tantrum at Luby's
Date: May 2, 2018 Location: Interstate 14 near Killeen, Texas Dad: So we're heading to Austin. And we're stopping at Killeen to eat at Luby's. Leland: What in the world is a Luby's? Carlos: It's a restaurant that is popular in Texas. Yeagar: And I wanna eat there! Leland: Well I guess I'll try some Luby's... The car pulls at the parking lot at Luby's Dad: So this is Luby's. Leland: Why does the entrance look destroyed? Yeager: Strange, and the inside looks amazing! Carlos: Oh god... Dad: What are you looking at? Carlos: I think this answers the entrance! The Luby's shooting, also known as the Luby's massacre, was a mass shooting that took place on October 16, 1991, at a Luby's Cafeteria in Killeen, Texas, United States. The perpetrator, George Hennard, drove his pickup truck through the front window of the restaurant. He quickly shot and killed 23 people, and wounded 27 others. He had a brief shootout with police, refused their orders to surrender, and fatally shot himself. Ranked at the time as the deadliest mass shooting in US history, its death toll was surpassed by that of the Virginia Tech shooting in April 2007. As of February 2018, this incident ranked as the sixth-deadliest shooting in the US by a single shooter. Dad: Okay, I understand the incident last time was a coincidence, but this is just a dream! Leland: Looks too real to me! Yeagar: And I wanna eat! Carlos: No! Because the truck is gonna ram us and kill us! Leland: But isn't George long gone? Carlos: I guess... Dad: So come on! Lets eat! The 4 walk in the restaurant Waitress: Welcome to Luby's! May I seat you? Leland: Hey, about the entrance. Why is it destroyed? Waitress: What do you mean? It looks fine. The 4 look back. The entrance is there and in perfect condition Carlos: M'am, there is a pickup truck that is about to hit the restaurant in who knows how long! You must evacuate everyone before George Hennard does you know what! Waitress: Who's George? And what are you talking about? Dad: JUST SEAT US ALREADY!!! A few minutes later... Yeagar: Carlos you can't just do that! Carlos: I was warning them! Leland: Look, everything is fine. Nothing will happen! Carlos: LOOK AT EVERYONE!!! THEY GOT GAME BOYS AND MACINTOSH PORTABLES AND EVERYTHING!!! THIS IS ALL IN 1991!!! Waitress: Sir, do you need help? Suddenly, a Ford Ranger crashes through the entrance Leland: OH MY GOD!!! Dad: WHAT THE HELL?!?! George Hennard exits the vehicle and loads guns Carlos: SEE?!?! I TOLD YOU!!! George: All women of Killeen and Belton are vipers! This is what you've done to me and my family! This is what Bell County did to me... this is payback day! George begins to shoot at customers and staff members Leland: I DON'T THINK SO GEORGE!!! (throws cup of soda at George) George: YOU WANNA GO, LITTLE BOY?!?! Dad: GET F***ED!!! (throws chair at George) George: STOP!!! YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING!!! Carlos: THIS IS FOR THE 23 PEOPLE THAT DIED IN YOUR RAMPAGE!!! Carlos pulls out a Rocket Launcher and shoots at George. He explodes and dies Leland: HOLY S***!!! Dad: HE GOT REKT!!! Carlos: NOW LET'S GO!!! The 4 safely get in the car and drive away from the restaurant Dad: We're never eating at restaurants again! Especially at locations like this! Leland: Yeah! He could've bust a cap on me like Tupac! Carlos: Well we can't just swore off of restaurants for the rest of our lives! We just need to be careful where we eat. Yeagar: I guess so. I see a McDonald's ahead. Let's eat there. Dad: Good idea. Leland: Watch out for James Huberty! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting